comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-04 Feline Fury and Hell in High Heels
First Floor - Grant's Gym - Gotham City Ted looks at Stretch and Tony. Tony and Stretch look at Ted. Tony regards the running suit, footwear and jewelry carefully and then nods. "Looks good." Stretch nods, "Now don' be nervous,Champ!" That gets him a punch on the shoulder from Tony. "Don't tell him that, you'll make him nervous!" "Well if'n I din't yew shurr did jest now Mr. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy!" "Don't you call me queer, you giraffe ... I'll find a box to stand on and smack the crap out of you!" "It's a shew on cable fum ahr world, man! You got gay guys doing makeovers fer straight clueless men." "Oh. Sorry man." "That's okay. Ain't like I woke up this height this mohnin'." Ted says in a low growl, "Shaddap. Anyone'd think you were married. Just mind the gym. I better not come home to find a smoking hole. I hate when that happens." He doublechecks himself one more time and looks at his watch for the hundredth time. "I feel like I'm 40 again." Tony gives Ted a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Remember ... take her to the place on I-95. It's a 50's style diner. Great food." Louise has an old army backpack on her back. It is a WWII backpack, one she likely dragged out from the attic! It is still in one piece however and holds her 'uniform' and guns, while she herself wears glasses, a pair of painted on jeans, and a nice sweater. Course, she has a knee length wool coat on over that, along with some black leather boots on her feet. She enters the gym and calls out, "Ted?!" Ted nearly falls off the stool and ambles towards her, more like a big dog than a feline. "Heya. You ready?" He has a silly grin on his face. Go away silly grin, where did you come from? He used to be good at this stuff. And dinosaurs used to walk the Earth. "Oh! There you are." Louise sounds cheerful and friendly. She chuckles, "From New Jersey, it was just Hoboken instead of Gotham City," she teases Grant. Yep, so totally teased him! "Oh, this is the first time I got to see you out of sweats!" She smiles at the fact that Ted dressed up for her a bit. Ted is kind of fixated on what Louise is wearing as well. He should say something nice. He does after the elbow in the back. He's not sure who hit him in the back. Later for that. "Yeah. I decided to break out the sportswear for people who don't actually exercise. they're like them cosplayers that dress up like us. So ... first dinner and then we head to New Guernsey. There were some athletes who haven't been seen in a couple weeks but no ransom demands. A guy I know swears he saw them at the M4 Health Club. We can just have a look. They're probably just partying and ditching practice." He shrugs. Yeah no big crime busting for a first date! "That sounds wonderful Ted," Louise says. "I remembered to bring my appetite," actually being one of those women that actually eat and not pick at food. "And I brought my 'changing clothes' in case they are needed. One always hope it isn't anything big, but it's always good to be prepared just in case." Ted gets another elbow. This one got him in the shoulder. Stretch. He nods and hands Louise a motorcycle helmet in her uniform colors. If you can call an evening dress a uniform. MInd if you can call that a uniform all bets are still off on what you'd call Wonder Woman's gear ... Stop thinking of Polly you palooka. God rest her. Ted smiles and says, "Great! Let's go through the secret way." Oh that sounds great, Edward. He opens the hidden door to his Cat's Post. JSA regalia on display and the motorcycle garage. Which is basically red with gold accents. Louise accepts the helmet, smiling at it as she nods her thanks to Stretch, giving him a wink before she follows after Ted. She then gasps, "Oh, wow, this is seriously cool! I only had a team briefly other than the U.S. Government, and that was for a single mission. Black ops of course, it was what I was best at," so she doesn't share details. "But I loved it, and was sad to see it end so quickly. But, last I checked, there were only three other survivors than myself, two became supervillains, and...such a pity anyway. Still, the JSA, I was reading up on it after the heroes crisis, I mean, marriage of the worlds." She's the only one that seems to call it the heroes crisis, she keeps forgetting, silly fourth wall! Ted Grant grabs his own helmet. "Heroes Crisis ... I guess you could call it that. I have to say I like a lot of your world. I could see myself working there and being active a lot longer than I was here. In my world ... the supers got to be too super in a way. If you know what I mean. Nothing against them ... hey my best friends were two of the most powerful people on my Earth but ... I got to thinking what did I bring to their team? I guess all the mystery men face that little crisis sometime." He gets on the bike and hits a remote door control. It opens on an underground run to a warehouse which has another door. The bike has a big cargo compartment he opens for Louise's backpack. Louise puts the helmet on she was given earlier, and Louise soon drugs off her backpack and sticks it in the cargo compartment. Once it is secure and Grant is on the bike, she moves to slide on behind him, wrapping her arms about his thick, muscular waist and snuggling up against his back. "Oooh, it's been ages since I've been able to do this! To ride a motorcycle again!" She sounds excited and happy, even with the heavy talk. "And I understand how you feel about that, but there is always a place for us. Superheroes, even the powerful ones, can't be everywhere at once. There is always need for mystery men and women, and even the everyday civilian hero," she states with confidence. She truly believes this. Ted Grant nods to her and kickstarts the bike. They rumble down the ramp. You didn't expect him to ride one of those quiet foreign models did you? Sometime later after a nice dinner (weekly bacon cheeseburger for Ted!!), some drinks and a ride to the M4 Health club ... M4 Health Club Cecil "Spike" Wilson, a ginger mountain of a man with distant and dead eyes grapples Wildcat from behind. As his massive arms tighten around the Feline Fury's throat he says, "Gblxr! Fpfgrl!!" His sometimes girlfriend Sugar Plumm, upcoming wrestling diva, launches a kick at the Blonde Phantom hollering, "Dprftglph! Glutnx dfghert!!" WIldcat groans, "Don't hurt them ... badly ... look'a their eyes ... get off me ya palooka!!" He grabs at the arms choking him. And Louise eats a burger, a large helping of fries, and some apple sauce. She apparently likes apple sauce, alright? And she was cheerfuly, playful, and teasing during the dinner date. When on mission, she's a little more serious. There is a glint in her eye that speaks of danger. However, she is keeping her guns tucked away for now. "Be nice if they spoke English! Well, could be worse, could be German!" She had flipped back, catching herself on her hands and flips back up to her feet as she shows off just how flexible those legs are in that red knee-length dress of hers! And look how she moves in heels! Boy, imagine her on a dancing pole? In either case! "Look lady, if you don't lay off, I'm going to have to hurt you," Blonde Phantom says behind that black domino mask. "Oh, forget it, I'll likely enjoy hurting you." She then darts to the side, looking for an impromptu weapon to use that won't kill the woman. No one shows up Ted Grant. especially not in front of a mystery woman he is dating. He throws himself forward as his vision goes red. Then slams his head back hard! His scalp hits Spike on the forehead, hard and in the moment the young behemoth is stunned Wildcat drops down free! He does a 360 leg sweep that floors the young athlete. He also grabs Plumm by her unitard buying Louise a moment but taking a foot in the ribs. "Dang blast it! Knock that off you bit of fluff!" Blonde Phantom skids a bit as she picks up some of the heavy padded gloves that are meant to take punches to them. She flings one like a frisbee right at Sugar's face to distract her, then grabs for a medicine ball. She throws it straight at Sugar's head as well! Course, she didn't expect the woman to duck after the first attack and..., "Oops, sorry darling!" Wildcat takes the medicine ball right in the jewels. He winces a little. "No ... prob ... I padded my costume there since 1952. I messed up another date when I got hit there ... sorry." he changes to a two handed grip on Sugar. "Aww that's enough outta you!! Hey stop!! You're biting? Leave the ears alone ... damn it to hell!" He turns her around and gives her a quick boot to the rear that propels her onto some mats! "Splxr!! Fdtrwxing sonuvabrlrrxxr!" she hollers. Then Wilson gets a hold of Ted from behind lifting up off the floor. "Oh shit!! I hate when this happens!!" "Wait a second...," and Blonde Phantom actually pales a bit! She starts looking for a powder or liquid, finding some powder that boxers put on their hands to stop them from sweating so much and keeps a package on her. Just in case. She then moves to take a running start, leaps on top of a piece of exercise equipment while Wilson is distracted grabbing Ted again, and moves to do a spinning kick to the taller Wilson's head! Wilson takes the kick to the head and is staggered. ted hangs onto his weight belt and as WIlson drops him, he finds himself dragged down by the weight on his belt to hit the mat face first. Ted sees Sugar starting to get back up and yells to Louise, "Go do whatever you think you're doing! I'll handle these two!" That's about the point where Sugar makes like Ted’s chest is a magnet and she's wearing steel underwear. She jumps onto him, legs locked around right arm, biting his costume's ear and grabbing his left arm with both of hers. "Sonuva ... leave the flicking ears alone! You crazy dame!!!" "Remember they aren't under their own control!" Blonde Phantom is then heading toward a back room, carrying that powder still. She remember the man also has a gun fetish, she been held at gunpoint before by the jerk, and abused by him. No more hospital stays this time, if it's that old crook! Wildcat grabs a racquetball paddle to fend off further attacks on his costume. It's the good one he wears for public affairs and photos dang it! Cecil seems to be trying to get up behind him. Then they're out of sight as Louise finds the back room. The little man regards her from behind the desk ... and goggles. And from behind a 9 millimeter. "Ahhh the Blonde Phantom. Your cheap tricks won't avail you this time. Put up your hands and drop that rosin girly!" he cackles. "Oh...you old, old man," And Blonde Phantom sighs at that. "And I was so nice to you before!" She rolls her eyes, "Did the paint in the eyes not blind you? Did it have lead in it back in the day? So much for hoping," her tone dry. When she moves, it's sensually, having matured over the years since she was only in her young 20s. She starts to raise her hands, and goes as if to drop the package of powder, but at the last second, she tosses it right at the little man's face even as she twists to the side to dodge just in case the gun goes off! The epic villain in his own mind at least fires as the container hits him in the face. The rosin sticks to his goggles blinding him but the shot was lousy anyway. It takes out a piece of door. Her assailant begins gagging and choking on the sticky gritty powder. He gets a glimpse at Louise and ... Louise sees the little dots of color that make up reality, the panel borders restricting her action. She sees another panel under a 'Meanwhile ...' caption where Ted is sitting on Spike and grappling in a very unfatherly fashion with a snarling Sugar. Ted is talking in a speech balloon and saying, "@#$%&*!!" Apparently many things about Louise are different now. The man's gaze used to make her see the world as an abstract painting. "You....small, mean, nasty.....old boy!" Blonde Phantom is maaaad! The trashcan is just out or reach, or is it in reach, as she goes to grab for it and toss it at the man. While everything seems to close in on her, she knows she isn't going to hit anything with a bullet, but her fist is much bigger...or better yet...the desk! If she could have distracted Muse with the trash can, she will try and rush to flip the desk up and over him. She's stronger than she looks thank you very much! Annnnd the basket goes right over his head . He tries to get p and falls over backwards in the chair as sound effect words obscure Louise's view in part. She manages to find the desk and flip it onto him Thankfully the weird comic book view is replaced by a normal view of the world. The little man moans from under the desk. Blonde Phantom in the meantime, is looking for a trash can to throw up in, but the only one is over the stupid man's head! "Ugh....I feel a little green about the gills. I wonder if Aquaman would find that funny?" She has to catch herself against the doorframe as she tries to leave the office, grunting a bit at the impact. "Ugh...." She would call for Wildcat, but she's a little too sick too. Give her a few. Wildcat staggers towards the back room, not looking too splendid himself. Serves him right for a heavy dinner. "Sonuvabitch. I hate fighting mind controlled lackeys. They're all amped up or zombified 'r something and feel no pain. Hey ... what happened? Are you okay?" And as soon as poor Wildcat gets close, the very green Blonde Phantom...awwww, his poor boots! And....Blonde Phantom will feel totally ashamed of this later! But poor Wildcat's boots! She coughs a bit, and ughs, "Office...something Muse, he's a jerk. Knew him when I was young. I threw a desk on him, I think I broke him. Hypnotism, very powerful, habit of making his victims talk in gurgles. Put me in the hospital before, this time, he just upset my stomach." She makes another ughs sound, "So sorry, how embarrassing." Wildcat shakes his right leg a little and pats Louise in the back. He jumps back as she gurgles again. He goes over to a display of smart water gets a bottle for her. "Here, beautiful. Take it easy. Then he says, "Jay was holding out on me all them years, keeping quiet about you." He takes her hand. "Huh?" But Blonde Phantom takes the water bottle and gets some in her mouth, swishes it around, gurgles, and then at least spits it away from Wildcat this time. She does this about two more times before she starts to drink it. "Oh...that's better, we should likely call the cops and ambulance for Muse. And, why would he talk about me? I was on a black ops mission all those years ago, and...we couldn't find each other, we ended up being from different Earths, and he met his lovely wife. I adore Joan, she's very wonderful. My daughter teases me and says she's a way better baker than me. Sadly, she's right. I always was better at shooting people than cooking." She takes another drink of the water. Wildcat takes the bottle and pours a little water on his boots. He rolls his eyes at her logic. "I was mere inches from sounding romantic," he says with a smirk. "I was never great shakes as a shootist. But ... Joan has been coaching me a bit the last few weeks. You like scones?" Blonde Phantom blinks when she loses her bottle of water! But then gasps at your boots, "Oh my! I truly am sorry! He made everything seem to spin and crush in on me!" But she nods, "I do like your scones." She then tries to remember what they were talking about. "Oh yes, coppers!" She means cops. She really was sick earlier! Wildcat hands back the bottle. Thought she was done. "I was looking at a couple spreadsheets on the pc before Wilson found me. It looks like he was using them to lure people in here for gym memberships and then hypnotising them into never going to the gym ... or just letting them avoid exercise naturally. God knows 80% of my income comes from no-shows." "So empty building means low maintenance and operation costs I suppose." Blonde Phantom sighs, "What a talentless jerk." She accepts the bottle back and takes a few more sips of it before she washes off Wildcat's boots more helpfully. "So...do you have your cell phone? I couldn't fit mine with my guns in my garter belts." Wildcat looks uncomfortable and says, "Yeah ... I keep it in my boot. Wait there's a phone in the office, there on the floor. Hang on. I'll make the call and kick the goon a few times." He goes into the office and does so. "Awk! I'm down! I was unconscious! Why would you do that? You horrible man!" "Shaddap!! Ya gave my date the wobblies. You owe me a pair of boots ... and for a dinner. Also you kidnapped some people and are a fraud. Yer getting off light with a toe to the butt." (OOC Note: Imagine Muse talking in Gilbert Gottfried’s voice and Ted talking like Joe Montegna. It’s fun.) "Oh my, just an all around win tonight, right?" And Blonde Phantom is struggling between feeling guilty and laughing hysterically at poor Wildcat! She stays out there just in case, and tries not to burst into laughter. Poor, poor Wildcat. Though Blonde Phantom has to say, this was the most fun date she has had in a long, long time. Wildcat comes out of the office. "I made sure he was ... pacified." Little guilty smirk there. Yeah someone picked low hanging fruit. He rubs his eyes and starts losing it, guffawing. He holds his ribs as he laughs. "This is the most fun I had in years!" Wildcat doesn't help at all! Blonde Phantom is soon bursting into laughter as well! "Oh...oh...," she's holding her ribs as well. She does move away from that stop however, cause seriously...it's messy there! "You...oh Wildcat! This was so much fun! I haven't had this much fun since 1959 with a 'partner in crime'." Nick Fury and Namora made the Avengers so much fun that year! Wildcat tries to get it together and says, "I haven't had this big a laugh since I laid the Psycho Pirate out after he beat the rest of my team thanks very much! You want to head back to my place? I made some cookies today." Blonde Phantom nods, "Yes, let's leave the cops to clean up this...mess," literally. "And let's head back. I could use a toothbrush and toothpaste too," she suggests. She moves to head out, finishing off what little bit is in the bottle of water and dropping it into a recycle bin on her way out. Wildcat falls into place beside Louise and without thinking about it takes her hand. "I have a couple toothbrushes back at my place. I can set you up. Crap. You can take that a couple ways. Sorry." Blonde Phantom actually blushes a bit when her hand is taken, but she then laughs, "I know you didn't mean it that way, not that I think you decline if I offered, which leaves me flattered. I know you are a gentleman, and I have full confidence that my 'virtue' is safe with you," teasing the man a bit. Wildcat nods. "Yes. I'm a gentleman. Plus I can still see the outline of the .45 in your garter," he says with a smirk.